Soul Eater: A Maka & Soul Fanfic
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Read it if you wanna know what the story is about. A/N Maka's singing voice is identical to Delta Goodrem's. Sorry if it kinda sucks! :P RATED M for adultery and some language. MAJOR FLUFF! .


A Soul & Maka Fanfic ~  
>"Maka's Voice"<p>

"Hey, Maka? Where are you?" Soul shouted, entering the two-bedroom apartment the weapon and meister lived in. Soul had just been with Black*Star and Kid, playing basketball, before deciding that he was hungry enough to head back and see if Maka could fix him up something, seeing as it was her day to cook.

Upon entering though, he was greeted with silence. _Hmm.. Maybe Maka's not home after all... _The weapon thought. He wandered towards the kitchen, going past Maka's room along the way, but stopped short just as he was passing by. His eyes widened and looked at Maka's door as he heard an angelic voice singing.

"_Put your brave face on  
>The one you wore when you stole my heart<br>Won't you hold my hand  
>We'll jump together into anything that could<br>Possibly happen_

_'cause we're still so young  
>Ask me to dance in this hotel room<br>Then let's get out of here  
>And hit the airport with nothing but a carry<br>on between us_

_You take my over analyze away  
>It's you and me against the world today.."<em>

To say that Soul was in shock was an understatement. He had no idea that Maka could _sing_ like that. All he could think was _wow_. He went over to the door, and cracked it open just enough for him to watch Maka sing into her hair brush, dancing around in her _lacey_ underwear. Soul got a bright red face and a slight nose-bleed, due to the fact that Maka wasn't such a "flat-chest" anymore. She had most _definitely_ filled out in her chest. He knew that, not only by looking, but because he was doing laundry the other day and one of her bra's were in the dirty pile and needless to say, Soul's face was bright red when he saw the label say "10DD". Soul started to pay attention to the lyrics now, as he tried to get his head out of the gutter.  
><em><br>"Feels like I'm running  
>With my high heels on<br>And they're chasing us waiting  
>For it to all go wrong<br>You're my umbrella against their  
>Sticks and stones<br>As long as we keep smiling  
>They'll never know<br>Put your brave face on  
>Put your brave face on<em>

_It's clear blue skies  
>Flying thirty thousand feet above<br>No one can touch us  
>'cause we're so in love<br>Look into my eyes  
>Meet me there don't look down<em>

_Feels like I'm running  
>With my high heels on<br>And they're chasing us waiting  
>For it to all go wrong<br>You're my umbrella against their  
>Sticks and stones<br>As long as we keep smiling  
>They'll never know<br>Put your brave face on  
>Put your brave face on<br>Put your brave face on  
>Put your brave face on<em>

_You take my over analyze away  
>It's you and me<br>Against the world today_

_Feels like I'm running  
>With my high heels on<br>And they're chasing us waiting  
>For it to all go wrong<br>You're my umbrella against their  
>Sticks and stones<br>As long as we keep smiling  
>They'll never know<br>Put your brave face on  
>Put your brave face on<br>Put your brave face on  
>Put your brave face on.."<em>

Soul was in awe at her voice. It was that of an angel's. But as soon as he thought that, he froze. _Wait.. What did she just sing..? 'No one can touch us 'cause we're so in love'… What did she mean by that?_ He was bewildered, wondering if she could possibly love him. If she did, then what would he do?

Soul suddenly lost his appetite and closed her door and shuffled into his room instead – throwing himself onto his bed and burying his face into his pillow. After about a minute, he rolled his head to the side so that he could stare out the window.

_If she does love me... then what do I do? I mean, I don't like her that way.. Do I?_ He thought to himself. _No, I couldn't possibly like her. She's just my meister, my best friend asides from Black*Star and Kid.. She's the only one who knows the _real_ me.. I mean, while she's a great friend and meister, she could get really annoying. Like constantly "Maka-Chopping" me with that adorable face she pulls and – whoa, what? Did I just say 'adorable'? oh no.. don't tell me I actually _do_ like her?_ Soul's eyes widened again and his cheeks started to burn, like someone just set fire to them. _Shit.. I do like her after all.. so not cool.. weapons don't fall for their meisters – it's just not done.._

All of a sudden, the little imp inside Soul started to talk to him.

_**What are you talking about, boy? Look at Maka's parents. They were weapon and meister, and look how that turned out. Maka happened.**_

_You're leaving out the part where they D-I-V-O-R-C-E-D, imp._

_**So? That was only because Maka's mother pushed Spirit away. They still had a child, and Spirit still does love his ex, even though they aren't together anymore. Anyone can see that – he'd do just about anything to get her back. Not to mention that he also cherishes Maka like she'll disappear if he doesn't. he'd do anything for her.. just like you would.**_

_Stupid imp.. _Soul thought. _You just don't get it. I can't be with her the way I now want to, she HATES men. To her, all I'd do is cheat. That's most likely the reason as to why she hasn't said anything, IF she even does love me._

_**Ah, NOW look who the stupid one is. Tell me something, Soul. If it were the other way around, if YOU were Maka, would you just come out and say that you liked your weapon? When all he is concerned about is being 'cool' and making you upset by teasing about how 'flat' you are? Do you really think that she would've already come out and said anything about it – for god knows how long ago, since she's been hiding it – given those circumstances? Would YOU want to come out and say it, if the one you LOVED was doing that to you? In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she thought that she is 'un-cool' in your books.**_

Soul's eyes widened, the imp had a point. He would've kept hiding it too, or at least tried to get over the feelings, even if it wasn't cool. _Then again.._ he sighed, closing his eyes briefly before looking at his pillow while his head still faced the window. _I haven't been very cool to Maka either. Teasing people isn't cool, and just look at what I've been doing since we'd become partners. I've been un-cool for years. _Soul winced, realizing the truth. He hadn't been fair on Maka.

_Maybe I can do something nice for her, to show her that I'm sorry.. _Soul brightened up a bit at the thought.

_**Perhaps I can help? It's got nothing to do with the madness this time – but this will be the only time I'll help you with it. Ok? I can only suggest though, since I'm inside you.**_

_You… will HELP me? Ok, weird, but ok.. So, what do we do?_

Soul could practically _see_ the little imp grinning that maddening smile.

After Maka had finished her song, got dressed and put her hair up in its usual style, she went over to Soul's door and knocked to see if he was in.

"Hey Soul, you there?"

"Yeah, what's up?" he replied.

"I'm going over to Tsubaki's for some girl time, ok?" she told him.

"Sure, whatever." He said, uninterested.

"Bye!" Maka said, heading for the door.

"See-ya." Soul said, as he exited his door to see her off. She smiled back at him and told him that she'd be back later on, but on time to make dinner. Soul just smiled as she left, excited that he can put his plan to work. "She won't suspect a thing this way. I'm suddenly glad about Tsubaki inviting Maka over." Soul then went to have a shower so that he could at least not reek of sweat while doing what he needed to do.

While he was in the shower, he realized that he mustn't of shaved for a long time coz he now had stubble. So, he decided to shave so that he could look presentable for Maka later on. After he was all done, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and opened up the bathroom door. He was walking towards his room when he heard a squeak. He froze as his eyes snapped towards what made the sound, and _almost_ jumped out of his skin with embarrassment when he realized it was Maka.

_WHAT THE-? DIDN'T I JUST SEE HER OFF? _His head screamed at him.

_Oh… My… SHINIGAMI! He's in a TOWEL!_ Maka's mind reeled at her.

Both of them were extremely red in the face, frozen in place, and were very shocked. That is, until Soul spoke up.

"Ma-Maka.. What're you.. Didn't you..?" Soul managed to say.

"Tsubaki called me when I got outside of the building.. She had to cancel – Black*Star wanted to take her out, it seemed.." Maka said, dazed and not fully paying attention due to the fact that she was ogling at his perfectly toned abs and muscles. _Wow.. Soul's just.. so.. so.. damn sexy, it's almost unbelievable.. _Maka thought.

Soul's blush got even darker, if that's possible, because the last part that Maka thought she'd _thought _was actually said out aloud. Soul's eyes also got even more wide and his jaw dropped. At that time, Maka realized that she'd _spoken_ it instead of just _thinking_ it and her hand flew to her mouth and she looked panicked.

"I.. uhh.. I'm just.. I'll be in my room!" Maka squeaked out and flew to her room, getting inside and slammed the door behind her while Soul just stared at her door. After a few moments, Soul collected himself enough to go to his room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to his bed, not bothering to get dressed, and laid down.

_I don't understand.. why didn't she just Maka-Chop me and tell me off? Why'd she say THAT and lock herself in her room..?_

And just like that, the imp was back.

_**It's amazing at how stupid you are.. I'll give you a hint as to why she did what she did.. WHAT WERE YOU CONTEMPLATING EARLIER? **_The imp screeched in Soul's mind. Soul flinched at it.

_What are you talking ab–oh.. right.. I guess, this solved my riddle.. she's attracted to me. No, she loves me.. for some reason, that makes me so happy.. _Soul could feel the smile creeping up on his face. _I mean, I know that I like Maka back, but this makes me more happier than I'd thought I'd be.._

_**You don't LIKE her, fool… You LOVE her, that's why. As it may seem, her song is just what you needed to get those underlying feeling of yours OUT of your cramped head, and into the open where you can practically SEE them while Maka is in the same room as you.**_

Soul was taken aback at the imps accusation. Did he really love Maka? Sure, he _liked_ her, but _love_? Now that Soul thought more on the matter, he realized that the imp was right – Soul loved Maka. Great, now all he had to do was talk to her, confess, and then see where they go from there.

_Pfft.. As if its that easy.. How am I gonna confess? _Soul wondered.

_**Just do what you have to do. I gotta say though, you're on your own from here on out, got it?**_

_What if I get so nervous that I don't even know where to start?_

_**Then I'll tell you to kick your butt into gear.**_

_Er, thanks.. I guess.._

Soul got up and went into his closet. He got out his usual clothes – Orange shirt, black jacket, grey pants, black headband and brown shoes – and got dressed. He then took deep breaths to calm himself. Confessing was so not cool, but he needed her to know. He opened up his door and walked over to Maka's, knocking softly but still loud enough to hear.

"Y-yes?" Maka said, cautiously.

"It's Soul. Open up – I have something that I need to tell you."

He was a bit surprised to hear a crash and her grunt. His guess was that she was sitting down but fell backwards in it. Then he could hear her shuffle to the door, moaning something about a "stupid chair".

Maka opened the door enough to see Soul standing there with a slight tint of red in his cheeks, like her own.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Would it be ok if I came in?" Soul shyly asked her.

"U-umm.. sure, ok.." Maka said, opening her door wide enough to let Soul enter.

Soul walked in and sat on her bed and patted the space next to him, a signal for her to join him. Maka closed the door and sat next to him, avoiding his gaze, and asked him again, "What is it, Soul?"

"Maka, before I tell you, I need you to understand something. I know how you feel about me." He told her.

Maka gasped, and whipped her head around so that it faced him. She was so sure that she hadn't of given anything away, or was she really that transparent?

"Granted, I only figured it out this morning, but still.. I need to let you know.. _my _feelings on the matter." He said, gently.

Maka suddenly felt her eyes prickle. He'd made it sound as if he were telling a child that he couldn't get the toy they wanted for their birthday. In other words, it sounded to Maka that he was trying to let her down easy. It sounded like he was rejecting her. Maka was fighting hard with herself to not let any tears fall, as she lowered her head just enough to let her bangs cover her eyes. Even though it didn't hide her red face. It didn't last long though because she felt her shoulders start to heave slightly and then she'd felt her tears starting to escape.

Soul saw her shoulders shake lightly and wondered if he'd already screwed something up in his confession. _Damn it all to hell! This is so un-cool.. this is why I made sure that I never got close to any girl at DWMA.. why, of all people, did it have to be Maka? This could very well ruin everything we have if she isn't ready for this._

Soul then noticed something sparkling roll down Maka's cheek. It took him a moment to realize that Maka was crying. He then immediately grabbed Maka's chin with his fingers and lifted her head up to face his. He felt like an ass. Maka was crying and it was his fault.

"Maka, why are you crying?" Soul asked, his voice sounded as if someone shoved his fingers in a paper-shedder.

"Y-you're.. Rejecting m-me.. A-aren't y-y-you?" she sniffled, trying to break away from his gaze and started to cry harder. "I-if that's i-it.. th-then go away-y.. I d-don't w-w-wanna hear i-it.." she told him with her voice no more louder than a whisper.

He was shocked. Maka thought that Soul was _rejecting_ her! _oh no.. no wonder, I must have sounded like I wasn't interested when I said she needed to know my feelings on this.. shit.. _Soul cured in his mind.

_**Come on, boy. The more you stay silent, the more she'll think that she's right about you rejecting her.**_

_Damn it!_

"Maka?" Soul said.

"What?" Maka said, not looking into his eyes even though he still had her face. He could very much see her anguished eyes, her pained face and pale complexion as she silently cried.

"Maka, I'm _not_ rejecting you." He said, his voice absolutely serious.

"W-what?" she cried, looking into his eyes. She must've been hallucinating when she thought that she saw _love_ in his eyes.

"I said, I'm not rejecting you. Don't assume things when I'm trying to do the most un-coolest thing that I've ever done by confessing." He stated.

Maka's eyes widened. Did he just say that he was 'confessing'?

"Maka," Soul continued, closing his face in so that his face was only mere centimeters away from hers. "I.. Crap, I don't know what I'm doing, but.. Look, I'm gonna start again." Soul said, blushing furiously at what he said next.

"Maka Albarn.. I, Soul 'Eater' Evans, am in love with you. I guess I always have been but just haven't realized it up until I realized your feelings for me.. which, in other words, means I only just realized today, but still.. I do know how I feel. Maka, I feel like I never want to leave your side. I feel like if you say one word that can relate to anything intimate, I'll explode. I feel that, when I'm with you like this, I'm scared I'll lose control and hurt you even when I don't want you to.. I want.. I wanna kiss you.. I wanna be with you in every way, not matter what way it is.. I wanna be tied to you in every way possible… I wanna be your partner, in _both_ senses of the word. I don't just wanna be your weapon and friend, I wanna be your lover, too.." Soul said, finally getting it off his chest.

Maka was stunned into silence, but she still cried. Though this time, they were tears of joy as she smiled lovingly at him.

"Soul.. I feel the same way as you do. I don't wanna be just your meister and friend either.." she admitted. "I've wanted to be more than that for a while now.. since.. since when we danced in the black room when fighting Crona first time.. When we danced, I finally took a real look at you, Soul. I realized that you weren't like other men, that you were different and that you would never hurt me on purpose. You may tease, but you could never properly bully me. Even if it _was_ about my chest." She said, glancing down at her newly developed chest and thinking back to when she was still.. well.. _flat_.

"Maka, like you just said, I was only teasing.. and besides," Soul sat up right, "Back then, to be truthful here, I.. kinda.. liked them the way they were. It was almost as if they defined you, saying 'I don't need this, I'm stronger than that.' And I actually respected that. A lot. I just wouldn't admit it.. I mean, I'd say a nice thing every now and then to make sure you didn't feel too bad, but I'd _never_ admit to respecting them." Soul said.

Maka's eyes widened. She had never thought of her problem like that. Maka blushed, now knowing that Soul respected her like _that_ back then. _And to think that I Maka-Chopped him every time, even the times when he'd compliment them. I feel like such a.. horrible Meister… _Maka thought, hiding her eyes under her bangs, feeling really guilty.

Soul, as if reading her thoughts, told her, "Maka, don't worry about it. I'm over it already. So don't bother yourself over it, ok?"

"O-Okay.." she said, looking back up at him with happy, yet guilty eyes.

"Maka.." said Soul, "Please, just be happy. I'll hate myself if you're not happy when you're with me." he admitted. Looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Ok.. that is.. on one condition.." Maka smirked devilishly.

"And? What is it?" Soul inquired, eager to know.

"2 Words.. guess what they are." Maka told him

Soul thought it over for a good two minutes before he realized what she wanted. He looked over at Maka again, blushing feverously. He started to lean in closer and closer, being slow and careful, as to make sure she wanted it. Maka leaned closer too, closing her eyes and parting her lips slightly. Her actions were all it took for Soul to stop being cautious. He closed his eyes and brought their lips together in a fluid, yet passionate motion.

Both of them were blushing wildly, as Soul started to move his lips against hers. She was kissing back and Soul just about lost it when she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entry. He granted her access and she explored his mouth. His teeth were razor sharp, so she was careful to cut her tongue on them. After they explored each other mouths, their tongues fought each other for dominance. Soul ended up being victorious, and kept kissing her passionately.

He was very shocked, however, when he realized that he was starting to get.. _excited_ downstairs. He pulled back, and spoke up.

"I think we should stop." Soul told her, putting his hands in his lap, trying to cover up from the now raging hard-on he got.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Maka said, not realizing the situation yet.

"What? No! You did nothing _wrong_.. it's just.. ugh, so not cool, but.. if you absolutely _have_ to know why.. I, er.." Soul was as red as his eyes at this point, and he sighed – looking out the window as he continued. "Just.. look _down_."

Soul removed his hands when he saw Maka look down in the corner of his eye. He saw her stiffen and go the same colour he was. He heard her breathing pick up – And judging from her red face, so did her heart beat.

Maka stuttered and gaped like a fish. Soul _almost_ laughed at her actions, but he was still too embarrassed to do anything.

However, before he could calm himself down, Maka did something unexpected. She put some sort of material over his eyes and said, "Don't look.. wait a second. I'll tell you when to look, ok?"

Soul just nodded, too shocked by the sudden darkness. He heard some shuffling around, items dropping to the floor, drawers opening and closing, more shuffling around, Maka groaned once or twice (which just made him shudder and worsen his "condition"), and then the bed started shifting as she crawled around on it, moving to get behind Soul.

"Y-y-you c-can l-l-look n-now, S-S-S-Soul–k-kun.." Maka stuttered, removing his so-called 'blindfold'.

Soul turned around, but he only saw Maka for about 5 seconds before getting such a huge nose-bleed that he was on the floor, twitching. His hard-on had gone from a stiffened limb to a concrete-hard problem that needed 'attention' immediately. He scrambled up onto his feet, and had his back against the door, almost 2 seconds after hitting the floor.

"M-M-M-MAKA? W-what are you d-d-doing?" Soul asked, very alarmed by her bold action.

Maka then got off her bed and stood up and started fidgeting her fingers around. The only things she had on were a crimson red bra with woven black lace and red ribbon it. She had matching underwear on as well.

"Well.. I.. Soul, I just can't take this anymore!" She yelled, her face as red as it could get and she had tears streaming down her face like waterfalls and as looked at the ground. Soul was still able to see her eyes, as well as the sadness and longing in them. "I've waited so long for you two say to me that you loved me back.. I was even willing to wait until after graduation – and that's a full year and a bit away – until I was going to let these feelings for you go, so that i wouldn't be taken if you wanted to be with me at anytime before then.. and now.." she took a deep, strangled breath in. "Now I get to hear you say those beautiful, very cool in my opinion, words.. and on top of that, I'm able to _effect_ you just by kissing you.. I don't think that you understand just how much I want you, too.. I can see that you want me, its written all over your face.. so I told myself, '_why not take advantage of the situation, before you chicken out from embarrassment?_'.. Soul, right now, there's nothing more I want other than you and me.. _properly_ together.." she finished, still crying but not as much. You could see the determination and confidence and honesty weasel its way in and onto her face, calming her down a fair bit.

Soul was speechless, taking in all of what she just said. The last part she'd said, _"__**properly**__ together.."_ was raging around in his head, demanding to be answered. Soul's blush was going to be permanent at this rate, as it darkened and his eyes widened. He questioned himself, _do I really want to do that to Maka? I mean, I'd be her first and.. she'd be mine.. is she serious? Do I really want to give in to her, right now?_

Almost as if a light had been switched on in his mind, all his questions were answered when he saw Maka hide her eyes under her bangs, from a long silence between the two, and start to bend down to get her clothes from the floor. _She is serious. I do want to do it to her. We'd be each others first.. and I absolutely damn well want to give into her, right NOW. _Soul thought, before ghosting towards Maka and pinning her down on her bed – her clothes were still strewn across her floor.

Maka's eyes widened, before realization hit her like a brick as Soul started to wildly make-out with her. She closed her eyes as he slowly unpinned her from underneath him, and her hands started to wrap around his neck, one going through his hair and knotting her hand in it, and the other went down to his right hip, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

Soul pulled away, only to literally _rip_ off his shirt – making Maka drool as his perfectly toned abs – and yanking off his pants, leaving him in his black silk boxers. He quickly latched onto her lips once again, earning a groan from Maka, as his hands started to roam her body. Their making out was getting more and more heated before Soul decided that it was too much to hold back anymore. He released her again, Maka pouted but soon started blushing as she saw him get off her and walk to his pants and grab out his wallet. She knew that he always kept a condom on him in case he'd ever _done the deed_ with anyone during high school. She was snapped back to reality as she saw him get it out.

"You're _sure_ about this, Maka? Because there is no going back once I open it." He asked, wanting reassurance before he did anything to her that she may later one regret. Maka nodded with determination, lust and love in her eyes. That was enough for Soul as he shoved his boxers off – Maka's eye's going wide as she took in just how _much _he was – and opened the packet and slipped on the condom.

Soul stalked over to Maka, freeing her from her lingerie and laying down on top of her, and spoke.

"Tell me when you're ready." He said, lining up at her entrance.

"I'm ready, Soul." She told him, bringing their lips together.

Soul entered slowly, and stopped when he was fully in. Maka cried, due to the pain, and Soul was calming her down and telling her that he'll only start moving when she tells him to, so that she can get used to him first. After a minute, Maka had calmed down, the pain subsided, and she gave him the ok.

Soul started to rock them back and forth, slowly at first, but was gradually gaining speed. Maka got her arms to wrap around Soul's shoulder's and dig her nails in. In wasn't painful to Soul, but only pleasuring. They were both panting and groaning as Soul went faster and harder.

_God.. so tight.. so good.. _Soul thought.

_He's just so.. so much.. _Maka thought.

Soul kept getting faster and harder as they both reached their climaxes. Maka's nails got deeper and deeper into Soul's skin as he did. She never broke the skin, she only gripped him closer and closer. Maka and Soul could also feel each other's souls wavelength get stronger and more powerful as they were nearing their epitome.

When they reached their limit, they screamed at the top of their lungs.

"MAAAKAA!" Soul yelled out.

"SOOUULL!" Maka screamed.

After they finished, Soul collapsed on top of her. He couldn't move properly for a few minutes, while still in and on Maka. Maka could only wrap her arms around his waist, and murmur loving things in his ear while smiling lovingly at him.

When Soul could finally move, he wrapped his arms around her too, and did the same to her.

"I love you so much, Soul 'Eater' Evans.." Maka whispered.

"And I love you too, Maka Albarn.." Soul murmured back, smiling gently.

Soul decided it was time, so he pulled out – and grinned as Maka groaned from the absence of him – and disposed of the used condom. He crawled back to her after he got rid of the condom and decided to wrap the blankets over them as he laid down next to her, in order to keep them both warm. He snuggled up to her, and she snuggled back, and they started to get sleepy. They both whispered their "I love you's" as they feel asleep, happier then they'd ever been together.

When Soul awoke the next day, he glanced down to see his meister fast asleep still. He froze for a millisecond before remembering what had happened the day before. He blushed madly, but nonetheless smiled down at her. He gave her a peck on the cheek and forehead before giving her a short, sweet and chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled even wider when she mumbled his name contentedly in her sleep.

Soul got up and out of Maka's bed when his stomach growled. Maka didn't wake, so Soul then decided to make them _both_ breakfast, collecting only his boxers as he left her room, smiling like an idiot. He debated on either pancakes, waffles or eggs. He settled on eggs, so he got them out, and some bacon, and started cooking. He made toast, when he was finishing up with cooking, and buttered them. He put the bacon on the toast first, put BBQ sauce on the bacon, then put on the eggs. He put salt and pepper on them and set the food-filled plates down on the living room table, making sure that he placed them side-by-side in front of the love-seat. He went and made two coffees as well, taking a sip of his own before setting them down beside their respective plates. Soul then went in Maka's room, expecting her to still be sleeping, but instead got a pleasant surprise as she was up and heading for her closet. He grinned and snuck-up on her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek when he got to her. Maka stiffened and turned her head to him, horrified that she was still naked when he did that.

Soul looked at her, with a confused expression on his face, and spoke up.

"Maka.. Have I.. Have I done something wrong..? You seem.. well.. unhappy this morning.." he said, cautiously. _Perhaps she doesn't remember yesterday.. or maybe.. maybe she regrets it and all of what she said about loving me yesterday was a lie.._ Soul thought, feeling despair when he'd thought the last part.

"S-Soul! What are you doing? I'm naked! Get out of my room! Why are you even in here? And.. and why am I sore.. _down there?_" she screeched.

Soul looked broken. _Was it all a lie..?_ he thought.

"Maka.. don't you even remember yesterday..?" he said to her, feeling like someone had just stabbed him in the gut.

"Yesterday? What the hell do you mean?" she said, her eyes wide in horror. "Oh god.. did you.. did you rape me?" she whispered, brokenly.

"WHAT? NO!" Soul defended himself, feeling even more pained that she'd assume he'd do something like that to her. "Are you _serious_ Maka? We confess our love to each other yesterday, make sweet and passionate love, and now this morning – after I make us both some breakfast – you assume that I _raped_ you? Maka, if everything you'd told me yesterday was a lie.. then.. I don't even know what I'll do now.." he whispered, voice breaking every now and then as his bangs covered his eyes.

Maka swore she saw a tear roll down his cheek, and then feels so guilty and sad that she'd assume he'd do something like that. Then, out of nowhere, everything that happened yesterday came flooding back to her. Every word, touch and kiss ran through her mind. She blushed madly at it, but nonetheless was so depressed that she'd made Soul _cry_. It was almost impossible to make _him, _of all people, cry.

She twisted in his arms and made her hands lift his face up so that she could see his eyes. Sure enough, there were tears and he looked broken. His face resembled that of a boy's that has just had his dog put down.

She was now pissed at herself for forgetting what happened yesterday.

"Oh Soul.. I'm so sorry! I am such an idiot for forgetting! Please forgive me.." she whispered, pulling his face to hers, kissing him fiercely. Maka poured her love and affection into it, as well as how much she was sorry. Soul was taken aback for a few seconds before returning the kiss.

They pulled away after a few seconds and Soul smiled at her, wiping his tears away.

"You're forgiven." He said. "Now, let's go eat our breakfast before it goes cold."

"Umm.." Maka mumbled, looking down and blushing.

"Maka? … OH… right, sorry! I'll put your breakfast in the microwave so that when you come out it'll be nice and warm." Soul said. He kissed her forehead and untangled himself from Maka. He walked out the door, closing it behind him as he went and got her breakfast and put it in the microwave. After it was heated up some more, so he decided to make Maka a new coffee since hers went cold. He tipped out her last one and made a new one and then grabbed her breakfast as well and put it back where he'd gotten them. He'd just sat down when Maka came in, wearing only the lingerie that she wore yesterday.

Needless to say, he got a nosebleed and Maka just giggled madly. He smirked at her and said, "You are one evil little temptress, you know that? It's so not cool to do that right before breakfast.."

"Hehe.. Sorry." Maka said, not meaning it. She went and got a tissue before sitting down next to him, and started to wipe away the blood, smiling lovingly at him. She then got up and disposed of the tissue and came back and sat down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank-you for breakfast, Soul." She said. She turned to it and ate a mouthful, moaning at the taste.

Soul froze as he was about to dig in himself, and glanced sideways at her. His eyes narrowed slightly before shrugging it off and began to eat his meal. By the time he'd finished, she was sipping away happily at her coffee. He downed his in one go. Maka saw, so she decided to down hers as well.

After she'd finished, Soul grabbed the plates, cutlery and mugs and went to go wash them. Maka just followed him and stopped at the doorway, staring at him as he washed the dishes. Only then did she realize that he was only wearing boxers, so an evil smile came to her face as she thought of something absolutely devious.

When she noticed that Soul was emptying the sink from the dishwater, she waltzed up behind him and made her hands wrap around him and started rubbing them up and down his torso in a teasing manner. Soul shivered at the contact and was about to ask what she was doing when she cut him off.

"Hey Soul? What would you do if I said that I felt like.. 'round 2'?" Maka said, grinning evilly.

Soul's eyes widened and glanced behind him, only to see that she'd put on an 'innocent' look just before he saw her. He gulped and answered her question.

"I would pick you up bridal style, whisk you away to _my_ room this time, and make love to you again and then ask you a question." He said.

"Well, I _do_ feel like round 2.." she trailed off, readying herself to be picked up and smiled when she was. He ghosted to his room and did the same thing he did yesterday. When they were done, Maka realized something.

"Hey Soul? You know how you said that you 'ask me a question' earlier? What did you wanna ask?" Maka asked.

"Oh, easy. Maka Albarn, I love you so much and I want to know if you'd give me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked. "I don't think I asked you yesterday before you made that bold move, so I wanted to ask you now." He clarified.

"Yeah, I'll be your girl." She said, kissing him.

They decided to get up shortly after that, because they still had plans to go to Kid's house for a party with just the gang.

Later that night, they'd told the gang about them being an item. The only one who laughed was Black*Star, while everyone else either pummeled Black*Star or told Soul & Maka that it was "about damn time".

THE END.


End file.
